1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to splice holders and, more specifically, to embodiments of a splice module that may be utilized in a plurality of different configurations.
2. Technical Background
In fiber optic and other cable installations, there is often a desire to splice a field fiber in order to utilize a fiber adapter. As such, a multi-fiber cable may be routed to a splice module. The splice module may be configured to facilitate splicing of a field fiber with an optical fiber (such as a pigtail fiber), as well as store excess slack from the multi-fiber cable. However, oftentimes, the fiber optic cable may become disorganized and/or tangled within the splice module, such that maintenance on the multi-fiber cable and/or splicing connection can become difficult. Additionally, as maintenance is required, oftentimes a splice module is unable to store adequate slack to perform the desired maintenance.
Further, during installation and/or maintenance, a field technician may be uncertain whether the splice module will be utilized for single fiber splicing or mass fusion splicing until the field technician analyzes the cable configuration. As such, the field technician may be forced to carry multiple splice modules and/or splice holders to a site. Similarly, in situations where a splice module connection is to be changed from an individual fiber splice to mass fusion splice, the field technician may be forced to disconnect a current splice module and substitute the current splice module with a splice module that conforms to the new connection.
Similarly, in some scenarios, the splice module may be mounted in a module receiving device, such as a telecommunications rack, or other similar structure, with adapters facing through a front opening of the telecommunications rack. As current splice modules include a back entry opening for passing the multi-fiber cable to the splice module, access to the splice module may be difficult. Additionally, such configurations may be difficult to install and/or maintain due to the field technician being unable to perform the desire procedures within the confined area of the telecommunications rack.